


Literally Falling For You

by AmatusVhenan



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Cullen seems to trip when flustered, F/M, Fluff, poor ser templar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmatusVhenan/pseuds/AmatusVhenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen can't help but become flustered when people flirt with him, especially when it's the Champion of Kirkwall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literally Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr a long time ago but it didn't get much attention so I just decided to post it here!  
> Excuse any errors and I hope you guys enjoy!

Marian leaned on the doorway and knocked on the wall. The Templar looked up from his work and sighed in annoyance. Of course the Champion of Kirkwall was here to annoy him. 

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to see you."

"See me?"

The rogue nodded and walked in. She took a seat on his desk and leaned towards his face. Marian smirked and placed her finger under his chin to lift his head up, their lips so very close to each other. Cullen gasped and stood up, his chair falling back and books falling to the floor. Marian laughed and straightened her back, she glanced at the blonde who's face was flushed red as he began picking up the things that fell. 

"You're cute when you blush."

"Please stop."

Cullen sighed and placed them back in a neat stack on his desk. The rogue couldn't help but flirt with the Templar even more, it was her favorite pass time after all. Garrett would scold her but she didn't listen, it'd be boring without her daily 'tease Cullen' time. He kept his gaze away from the rogue, he kept quiet, hoping that she would leave. Marian hopped off the desk and turned Cullen's head to face her. 

"M-Marian, aren't you with that mage already?"

"I am, but that doesn't mean I can't have my fun with you."

The Templar bit his bottom lip and jerked away. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck while backing away and out of the room. Marian watched him with a seductive look, her eyes half lidded and lips curved into a smile that no one could resist. Cullen gulped and stumbled on his words.

"Yes, w-well. I-I should y-y'know. Go and do stuff with swords and shields... And mages and... Stuff..."

The rogue shook her head and laughed at his idiotic words. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Cullen held his breath, he swore that his face was a full red again. Marian nibbled on his neck while whispering erotic actions towards him, the Templar gritted his teeth, he was speechless. The Champion let go and winked at him before Pushing him out the door, she could feel the eyes of everyone in the Gallows on them. Cullen glanced over to his side and noticed other Templars whispering, he knew they were grinning through their helmets. 

"I can pleasure you anytime, even under your desk while you work. No one will know-"

"Please st-stop!"

While Cullen continued to step away from Marian, his foot slipped and he fell down a flight of stairs. Hitting the cold ground, the Templar wobbled back up while rubbing the back of his head. He winced at the injury he had and looked at the rogue. She was laughing her ass off, Maker, he was embarrassed. He attempted to walk away, only to stumble on his own feet and trip once more, the laughter of the Champion getting slightly louder. A few Templars chuckling and trying to contain their laughter. Just as Cullen was about to get up he felt Marian swoop under his arm and help him up on his feet. She gave a mischievous grin before walking back to the Estate she shared with her older brother, Garrett Hawke. 

Garrett was a bit surprised to find Marian at the front door with Cullen's arm draping over her shoulder. She had her usual grin but the Templar seemed quite frustrated. They set Cullen onto the large bed that Marian and Anders shared, awaiting for the healer to arrive. After a long conversation of why they should help Cullen, Anders finally agreed. 

"I told you not to flirt with him." Garrett watched as Anders moved his hands across Cullen's body, healing any injuries he had. 

"You were flirting with him?" 

"Just a bit."

Anders sighed at Marian's honesty, the rogue giggled and kissed the mage's cheek. 

"It was just for fun."

The blonde blushed at the kiss but he smiled softly before focusing his attention back to the Templar. Cullen watched, a bit jealous by how much the Champion loved Anders, he looked at the rogue, feeling his face heat up once she winked at him. Shaking his head and glaring at her instead he let out and annoyed sigh. 

"Maker, I hate you Marian."

"You don't mean that, try not to fall down when someone flirts with you again."

Cullen rolled his eyes and allowed Anders to heal him quietly. The only sight he could watch was Marian sitting on the edge of a large window beside him. The sun made her eyes shine, making them just as beautiful as an ocean or the sky that was above them, that toothy grin she would always have whenever there was something interesting going on. Her short chuckles echoed in the room but it was an adorable sound to Cullen's ears. The Templar grinned slightly, wishing that he would find someone just as amazing as her.


End file.
